WhenISaidThatILovedYouIMentThatI'llLoveYouForever
by Dracos-girl2
Summary: Draco has and enemy, and they get chosen for a mysterious event, they become friends, will love fall into place?? Caution:Making out, swearing d/hr. please r/r
1. Enemies

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing except for the plot!!!!  
  
Chapter 1:Enemies  
  
  
Hey this is my first chapter of my first story!!^_^I hope you enjoy it!!! Please R/R!!!!  
HERMIONES POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione walked onto platform 9 3/4. She waited for Harry and Ron but they hadn't arrived yet. She heard the Hogwarts train whistle blow. She walked onto the train still pondering were Harry and Ron disapeared to. Everyone boarded the train. She scanned the train for Harry and Ron. She glanced out the window. The tall form of Harry came into view. He ran onto the train, found the compartment that Hermione was in, and slid into the seat next to her. The train departed from the station. The women with the cart came by to ask if they would like to by anything.  
NORMAL POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'll take two Chocolate Frogs and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," said Hermione.  
"Me too." said Harry.  
They sat in silence for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts thinking to themselves and not uttering a word.  
Finally Harry said, "So, Hermione I see you are going to be the Head GIrl this year."  
"Yeah, I'm SO excited!"  
Harry said, "Who's the Head Boy?"  
"I dunno."  
They arrived at Hogwarts. The first years ran off the train ooowing and awwwing at the site of the castle.   
"First years o'er here," said Hagrid.  
"Wow! Look at that big man!" some first year said.  
"Yeah! Isn't he cool!" said another.  
"Ev'ryone follow me ter the boats! Hi Harry, I see you aren't having any trouble with ol' ferret boy yet are ya'"  
"Nope just fine!" Harry yelled as they made their way to the horse and buggys that would take them up to the castle.(A/N: I forgot what they were so i just put that. If its something else please let me know...) Hermione hopped into the buggy for the Head Boy and GIrl. Whoever the Head BOy was wasn't there yet. She was sure excited to find out who it is. Then the door opened and her heart skipped a beat. Draco Malfoy had stepped into the compartment.  
"Ummm... I think your lost Malfoy. This is the Head Boy and GIrls compartment not for scumbags like you!"  
"Well it just so happens Miss KNow-It-All Granger that I AM the Head BOy so you r just gonna hafta deal with it!"  
"What?! But! No! You liar! You can't be the Head Boy!  
"And why not may I ask?"  
"Because I said so!"  
They haven't even noticed but the compartment was moving and they were almost at the castle.  
"Mudblood," Malfoy said under his breath.  
"What did you say!" yelled Hermione.  
"I said MUDBLOOD and you cant't do an thing about it!" He smirked.  
Hermione slapped him hard across the face. She flung open the door and jumped out of the compartment. She fell fave first into a mud puddle. She started crying.  
"WHy does thi shave to happen on my first day back?" she cired. She made her way up to the castle and skipped the big feast and headed straight up to the common room. Once she got there she collapsed on the couch and started to cry.  
Harry got of his compartment and went to the great Hall to sit at the Gryfindor(A/N I forgot how to spell that. Sowwie:) )table. They haven't seen the sorting since he was part of it and this was his seventh year. McGonagall brought out the sorting hat and the stool and set it upon it. It sang the ritual song that sings. It spends the whole year making up a new one. Then McGonagall called out a list of names to be sorted:  
  
"Justin Flinch-Fletchy"  
He came forward.  
"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted.   
The Hufflepuff table clapped and cheered while Justin ran over to the table all red-faced.  
"Hugh Georgeson"  
"Syltherin! shouted the hat.  
"Gaby Patroon"  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Danielle Peterson"  
"Gryffindor!"  
And on and on the list went untill the last person came up to be sorted and McGOnagall picked up the hat in her left hand and the stool in her right and swiftly walk out of the Great Hall.  
Everyone cheered. Hagrid let out a low bellow of a yell. "Whoooopp!"  
Everyone laughed. The prefects took the students up to their common rooms where their trunks were already there and unpacked. Right then Dumbledore megaphones his voice across the whole school and yelled."EVERYONE TO THEIR COMMON ROOMS AND DO NOT COME OUT UNTILL I SAY IT IS OKAY. THIS IS AN EMERGANCY ALL PREFECTS MAKE SURE EVERYONE IS IN THEIR COMMON ROOM!"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
O I'm SO sorry... i left u at a cliffie please no flames....  
::I wish id get to at least a 100 reviews:: but thats a long way off... tootles ^_^ 


	2. Author's Note

~~******~~~~*~*~***~***~***~*~****~*~*~***~*~*~*~*****~~***~~*~*~*~*~**  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTE!  
  
  
HEY ALL MY PEEPZ!!!!!!! I'M ADDING SUMTIN NEW!!! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE A CHARECTER IM MY STORY PUT IT IN A REVIEW AND I WILL LOOK AT IT. YOU MUST PUT WHAT HOUSE YOU'D LIKE TO BE IN AND WHAT YOUR NAME IS AND WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE WELL TOOTLES! ^_^ (P.S. I'M LIMITING MY CHARECTERS TO 8 SO FIRST COME FIRST SERVE) (SEE YA WOULDNT WANNA BE YA HEEEHEHEHEHE IMA POET AND I DIDNT KNOW IT LOL):)  
  
  
  
  
'' ''  
' ' ' '  
' ' '  
' ' YA!!!  
' '  
' '  
' '  
' 


	3. The Secrect Room

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I Dont Not own any Harry POtter charecters if u think so u need mental help!  
  
Chapter 3: The Secret Room  
  
  
Gryffindor common room was a havoc. Everybody was runnung this way and that. Hermione squeezed through the portrait of the fat lady from the prefects and heads common room to the Gryffindor common. Througout everyone she spotted Harry making his way up to the dorms. She met him in the doorway and asked for the Marauder's Map.  
"What for?" he asked.  
"I want to see what is happening."  
"We are supposed to stay in the common rooms untill Dumbledore says, anyways i thought you were the one that always lectured my and Ron to stay?"  
"Well then I'll just take your invisibility cloak with."  
"No!"Harry started to protest but Hermione was already rumaging through his trunk for it.  
"Ah Ha! Here it is." she said. The Marauder's Map was safely tucked inthe right pocket of the cloak. Despite Harry's protests she made her way to the common room entrance. She threw the invisbility cloak over her shoulder and pushed open the fat lady's frame.  
"Who's there?" she called. But Hermione kept on running.  
SHe took out her wand and pointed it at the map and muttered, "I Solomely swear I am up to no good." and all of the sudden a map of Hogwarts appeared and little dots covered labled such as Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, Deatheaters. "Deatheaters!" Hermione screamed a little to loud. She took off towards the dungeons. She kept her eyes on the map at all times. That wasn't a good idea. All of the sudden she felt the floor disapear beneath her feet. She tumbled down a flight of stairs losing the invisibility cloak half way down. She landed spread eagle on the landing of the staircase. She still had the map clutched in her hand. She glanced at it. A little dot labeled 'deatheater' was walking right up the staircase below her. SHe thumped up the stairs, threw the invisibility cloak on and pressed herself against the cold stone wall. She was breathing heavily and it felt like her heart was going to burst through her chest. The deatheater came into view. It was no other than...(A/N: i was gonna end it here but i luv u guys so much!^_^)...Lucius Malfoy. She flung her hand up over her mouth and tried to press herself flatter against the wall...no success.  
"Who's there?" Lucius called out.  
No answer.  
"I asked who's there?"  
Silence  
"Oh well, the Dark Lord will find you soon enough!" and he pulled his cape around his muscular body and swiftly walked off.  
Hermione was glad that she had taken the invisibility cloak. Once he passed, Hermione ran down the stairs. She heard more deatheaters arriving and looked down at the map for a place to hide. (A/N: the map shows all the secret passage ways of Hogwarts^_^) She frantically looked around and found the tapastry of the Mermaid. She pulled it open and rushed inside. Behind it was a beutifully decorated room of gold, green, yellow, and white streamers. On the far end of the betuiful room there was a magnificant desk, and there was a person sitting in it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry I left you at a cliffie. I aways do and i always will!! Just so youll keep wanting to read it!! NO FLAMES PLZ! by-the-way im changing the title so its not An Enchanted Story::The story of Draco's love anymore the new title is Drumrolll........... "When I Said THat I Love You I Ment That I'll Love You FOrever" So r/r tootles^_^  
  
  
*~*Draco's_girl*~* 


	4. The Unison

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: yadda Yadda u know it.  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Unison  
  
  
It was the one and only Draco Malfoy. "I wonder what he's doing here." muttered Hermione. She knew that she had just made a BIG mistake.  
"W-W-Who's there?" Draco stammered.  
Hermione pulled of the cloak but not before she stuffed the Marauder's map into her robe pocket.  
"Granger! What the hell do you think your doing here? Are you following me now? Maybe I should report this to DUmbledore!"  
"No! I'd NEVER!"  
"Then why are you here, huh?" Draco smirked.  
"I-But-There's-But I-" she knew she was caught.  
"Save it mudblood."  
"But there's deatheaters out there!" she yelled a little to loudly.  
"I know" Drco said.  
"And I came up the stairs and look at the ma-." she stopped.  
"The what?" asked Draco.  
"The wall." Hermione finshed quickly.  
"Right..." Draco said a little bit undertainly.  
"As if you didn't know your dad's a fucking deatheater for christ sake! What do you have to say about that!?"  
"For YOUR information, Mudblood, my dad's out to kill me so if you would kindly keep it down-" his voice died out. There was a rustle and someone or something is coming through the tapestry. She grabbed Draco's hand(Yes i know his HAND!!^_^)and pulled him under the invisibility cloak. THe pressed themselves against the polished stone wall.  
"It's so pretty" Hermione thought to herself.  
Lucius Malfoy, folowed by three other deatheaters walked into the room.  
"Crabbe, you search over there, Goyle, you over there, and myself will look over there. Lucius bumped into Hermone and Draco and fell.   
"Who's there?" he called, not sounding one bit afraid.  
Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered something under her breath. A little cat came out from the end of it and rubbed agains Lucius's leg.  
"Avada Kedavra!" said Lucius. There was a flash of green light and the little cat fell over as dead as a doornail.  
"OMG!"whispered Hermione.  
"Holy Shit!"muttered Draco, "My father just avadaed that cat.  
Lucius, Crabbe, and Goyle left. Hermione pulled the cloak off to see Draco with a very frightend face. SHe had a look of terror upon her face also.  
"I can't believe he just died that." stammered Draco.  
For once Hermione actually felt sorry for him. "Well I do." she stated.  
"Come on," said Draco. "Let's follow them."  
"Hey, i thought we were enemies," said Hermione.  
"Well not for know," said Draco. "We can settle our differences for this time, by-the-way, thanks."(OMG!Draco just said thanks!)  
"For what?"  
"Saving me. If you wern't here he would of killed me for sure.  
"So...are you in?"  
"Sure!"  
So they pulled the cloak back over them and headed out the tapestry. They turned the corner and bumped into....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Left you at a cliffie. be prepared MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!LOL  
  
~thanks to~  
Squorpionlady for bein my first reviewer (::does a dance:: I luvz u sooo...)  
  
~squorpionlady~yes of course you can be one of my charecters but i need all the info on what u wanna be like and ur name and what house etc. im only limiting it 3 to gryffindor cuz thats what most ppl wanna be in ^_^  
#1  
  
~Moonlight Dream Weaver~ yes u can be a charecter too!!and u gave me the info already! YES! lol #2 


	5. The Kiddnapping

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or related charecters in any way.  
  
Chapter 5: The Kidnapping  
  
~Venus725~ yes yes i know i'm getting there to put them in... and u can be one of my charecters #3  
  
~Snufalufagus~ actually i dont think so it just gives me more ideas to write about.  
  
~Dark ROgue~yes u can b a charecter too. (remember im limiting it to 8)  
#4  
  
~DracoNMione~ sorry to spoil your hopes but it wasnt u they bumped into as youll find out because i wrote chapter's 5&6 yesterday and i just checked my reviews this morining(Im foin alot better than i thought)  
and yes you can be a charecter #5(only three spaces left!)  
  
~CrystallineLily~ thanx thats what they r. i kinda forgot ^_^  
  
~Misty~ certainly u can be a charecter. #6  
  
Chapter 5: The Kiddnapping  
  
Hermione and Draco turned the corner and bumped into a very well known Gryffindor 6th year named(Here ya go Moonlight Dream Weaver)Kiki Waters.  
"Who's there?" asked Kiki.  
"It's me, Hermione."  
"Mione! Where are you. What ARE you doing here?"  
Hermione pulled off the cloak making sure Draco was still under it. Kiki and Draco did not get along at all.  
"What's that?" asked an amazed Kiki and pointed to the invisibility cloak.  
"Nothing of importance right now." Hermione replied quickly. "but, Kiki, what are YOU doing here."  
"I heard what was going on and i decided just to check things out for myself." "So what are you doing here Mione?"  
"Same, I heard something was going on and decided to check it out.  
"Do you actually know what's down there?" asked Kiki.  
"Deatheaters," stated Hermione.  
"How do you know?"  
Darn, she has to tell her something. She can't find out about the map.  
"Ummm...Wild guess?"  
"Oh, ok, but do you know what ACTUALLY happend?"  
"No, but please tell me."  
"Ron-"  
"RON! What happend to him?! Is he ok? Tell Me!!" Hermione yelled, just a tad bit to loud. "My poor Ron! I hope he's ok. I swear I'll kill who-"  
"Mione! Shut the hell up so i can tell you!"  
Draco snikered from beneath the cloak. Hermione stepped on his foot. He muffled a scream.  
"Ron, as yo all know didn't arrive at Hogwarts on the train this year right?"  
Hermione pondered that question. She didn't see him on the train, and she didn't see him in any classes for a matter a fact.  
"No, bu-  
Kiki cut her off.  
"He had been cpatured over the summer by deatheaters. Him and his family." Kiki continued before Hermione could even begin.  
"They had been captured and put in the Hogwart's dungeons over the summer. How they got there, no one knows."  
"So how do we rescue them?" asked Hermione.  
"Unfortunetly, I have no clue, but I'll find out or my name isn't Billy-Bob Joe-Bob. (lolness! It isn't) Hermione chuckled at that statement.  
"She took off down to the dungeons.  
"Good Luck!" Mione called. She pulled the cloak back over herself.  
"That was an interesting conversation. 'Oh poor Ron I swear I'll-'"  
"Shut the fuck up Malfoy. I'm not in a good mood right now."  
"Let's follow her before she gets into trouble, especially since your father is roaming around and she doesn't have no invisibility cloak."  
"'Ight"  
They half jogged down the sixteen flights of stairs, automatically jumping 13 trick steps. Being here seven years almost has you have the castle memorized.( But of course it aint posible)  
They saw Kiki standing at the foot of the stairs that entered into the dungeons.  
"Hello?" she called.  
"Oh, brilliant move Kiki, brialliant move." muttered Draco.  
"Kiki, watch out!" SHe turned just as Lucius Malfoy came and grabbed her. She screamed but it sounded as if no one heard her. Her carried her into the damp dungeons.  
Hermione started to go after her. She threw off the cloak leacing Draco behind. He ran up and grabbed her and pulled her back under.  
"No," Draco said sternly, "I won't let you go."  
"And why not may i ask?"  
"Because, I dont want you to get hurt.(OMG Draco said someting nice!)He grasped her hand and squeezed it hard.  
"Thanks she muttered and kissed him on the cheek.  
Draco secretly enjoyed it but he debated whether to just walk off away from this filthy mudblood and keep his Malfoy pride as purebloods or go and start a snogging session with her. He kissed her back but all of the sudden he pulled away with and ice cold stare as he heard Mione scream and saw a flash of green light....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yes i know this chapter's short when i wrote it, it was only 4 pages chapter 6 will i promise, be longer as onf now it's 6 pages (on paper)  
  
see ya ^_^  
  
draco's_girl 


	6. McGonagall's End

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: As i said a million times  
  
Hermione lay sprawled out on the floor beneath him. Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of her lifeless body.  
"FATHER! What the hell did you do to her?"  
"Does the words avada kedavra ring a bell?"  
Draco gasped.   
"I saw her foot sticking out from beneath Potter's invisibility cloak.  
Draco dropped onto the floor right beside her, hugged her and cried. A tear rolled down and off his nose and onto Hermione's lips. Her eyes fluttered open. (A/N: I know there isn't a cure for the avada kedavra curse, but i just couldnt let her DIE!) Draco helped her up and held her close to him. He told her to take the invisibility cloak and run, but just then Lucius muttered something and ropes spun out of the end of his wand and tied up Draco and gagged him.  
Hermione automatically pulled out her wand. The Marauder's map fell out with it. Lucisus bent over to pick it up, but Hermione was to quick. She tapped the map and muttered 'Mischief Managed' and the map went blank.  
"What the hell is that?" asked Lucius.  
"Nothing."  
He picked it up and examined it carefully. He tried to tear it but some magical substance held it together.  
"NO!" cried Hermione.  
"Stuff it you god damn filthy mudblood."  
"Accio Parchment!" said Hermione. The Marauder's map flew out of Lucius's hands and into Hermione's.  
Draco was banging on the floor muttering something Hermione couldn't make out.  
"mmummph ummph ummph" He was still in the body bind. Hermione said the countercurse and the ropes binding Draco disapeared.  
Hermione felt for the invisibility cloak making sure to keep both eyes on Lucius. She thought about throwing it on and taking off running but she decided against it. Draco desperatly need her help.  
"Expellerimis" said Hermione. (A/N: I didn't know how to spell it so i guessed.)  
"Windgardium Leviosa" spat Draco.  
Lucius flew up and crashed against the cold stone wall. He struggled to get up. He eventually did , but by that time Draco and Hermione already had the invisibility cloak over themselves and took off toward the main dungeons.  
Hermione pulled out the Marauder's Map,touched her wand to it and muttered "I solomly swear I am up to no good."  
"What's that?" asked Draco in astonishment as little labeled black dots appeared on the map.  
"You have to promise to keep it secret."  
The thought struck her. She can't tell him.  
"Nevermind."  
"Someone's coming!"  
Three dots on the map were walking towards Hermione and Draco labled Kiki flanked by two deatheaters.  
They walked right over the spot where Hermione and Draco were standing carring an unconscious Kiki.   
Hermione and Draco hurried into the main dungeons where Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick were surrounded by hundreds of deatheaters.   
Mione and Draco went into action. THey binded every deatheater in sight. After they all were binded, Hermione threw off the cloak and ran over to the professers. From the shadows Lucius Malfoy emerged. he pointed his wand at Hermione.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Yelled Lucius.  
"WATCH-PUT!!!!"yelled McGonagall. She jumped out of Hermione as another flash of green light came. It hit her right in the heart. She collapsed in Hermione's arms.  
"Proffesser!"Cried Hermione.  
"Minerva!"yelled DUmbledore.  
"S-S-She saved my life." Draco caought her before she sunk to the floor.  
"LUCIUS"" shouted Dumbledore "Prepare to duel! Expellerimis!"  
Lucius dodged the spell.  
"Crucio!"yelled Lucius.   
Dumbledore clutched his chest and fell to the ground twitching and shaking. Draco's anger to his father for these past years had become to much for him to handle. He ran straight at Lucius and tackled him to the floor.  
That force of Lucius hitting the stone floor had knocked him unconscious. Draco picked up his father's wand and broke that blasted thing over his knee. 


End file.
